


TOK'RA  FLATS:  A Gift For Daniel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Story, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: It's Deputy Daniel's birthday and the Mayor has found something special for him.





	TOK'RA  FLATS:  A Gift For Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** It really helps to have read some of the other stories in the story arc. All Of them can be found in this archive.

  
Author's notes: It really helps to have read some of the other stories in the story arc. All Of them can be found in this archive.  


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: A Gift For Daniel

### TOK'RA FLATS: A Gift For Daniel

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 07/10/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Story, Gen story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Frasier   The alternate versions of the characters and Mayor Debi   No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Young Daniel, Journey From Andersonville  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche,  
Series: The Riders Of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: It really helps to have read some of the other stories in the story arc. All Of them can be found in this archive.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. SCIFI and all them other fellers got first dibs on em. I'm jest a borryin em fer a bit or two.   
  
Summary: It's Deputy Daniel's birthday and the Mayor has found something special for him.

* * *

Title: A Gift for Daniel  
By: Debi C  
Date July 8, 1866 (okay its really 2003 but I wish it were otherwise.) Rating G No jalapenos at all, more like a hill country peach. This light saber is baby blue. Type: Gen, Friendship, Alternate Universe, challenge Series: The Riders Of Tok'ra Flats  
Summary: It's Daniel's birthday and the Mayor has an unusual present for him. Spoilers: The story of Young Daniel and the virtual western town of Tok'ra Flats. Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. SCIFI and all them other fellers got first dibs on em. I'm jest a borryin em fer a bit or two. 

**A GIFT FOR DANIEL**

The birthday party at Snugbury's Ice Cream Parlor was over. Everyone there had a really good time, all the cake and ice cream was eaten, remarked about and thoroughly enjoyed. Daniel had gotten presents, serious, silly and sweet. He'd spent the whole time in a hot pink blush much to everyone's delight. 

But it was late evening now and he and Jack O'Neill, the sheriff, were on their way back to their room at the Emerald City Saloon. The Mayor, Louigi and Doctor Janet had been conspicuously absent from the party and the two men wondered what was had happened to prevent their coming. 

As the arrived, Doctor Janet Fraiser was headed out the door of the saloon. 

"Hey, Doc. What's going on?" Jack asked concernedly. 

She brushed the hair out of her face and answered him. "Louigi fell off the step ladder and knocked himself out cold. Luckily it's not too serious, just a concussion and a bad headache." She shook her head. "We've put him to bed and he's sleeping now." 

"Well, at least he's not hurt bad." Daniel commented. 

"Yes, at least that much." the Doctor agreed. "Oh, and Daniel, Debi wants to see you. She's in the kitchen." 

"Oh, okay." He looked over at Jack who was heading up the stairs to their room. "I'll be right up." 

"Take your time, Danny." the sheriff grinned back down at him. 

Daniel made his way into the kitchen where he found the Mayor seated at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Hi, Miz Debi." 

"Hi, youself, Daniel. I'm sorry I missed your party this afternoon." She said, leaning back in the chair she was relaxing in. 

"I'm glad Louigi is going to be all right." He answered getting a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table with her. 

"Yeah, me too." The Mayor shook her head. "That's boy's gonna give me apoplexy one day." 

"Jack says the same thing about me." Daniel nodded. 

Debi smiled at his words. "And that's the truth. I've seen him come pretty close to it myself." She reached under the table and brought out a brightly wrapped package about 12 inches by 10 inches and 2 inches thick. "I did want to give you your present though, even if I missed the hoorah." 

Daniel shook his head at the package, "You didn't need..." 

"Oh, I know I didn't need too, but take my word on this, Daniel. You'll like this and it's probably just as well you didn't get it in a big crowd of people." She smiled at his with a twinkle. "I was gonna give it to you private like anyway." Debi put the package down on the table and slid it over to him. 

Daniel looked at her mystified and pulled it over to him. "It's heavy." He commented as he unwrapped it. "Oh, it's a book." 

"Look at it close, Danny." The older woman remarked to him. "And let me tell you a little something about it." As his blue eyes met hers, she smiled at him. "Back a few years ago, an old codger came through town. Said he was hunting some place or thing. We all thought he was a little loco because he kept talking about becoming famous and respected...again. Well, he needed a grubstake and I offered to buy his books to help him along. He didn't want to sell this one in particular but he needed the money." She paused in her story, and took another sip of coffee. "Well, when Ranger Mike came to visit and told us how he had found you. He mentioned the bible with your folks names in it and where you were born and all; it set me to thinking. I dug around in the lending library and sure enough, I was right." She motioned to him. "Open the book, Daniel." 

Daniel did as he was told and on the frontispiece there was a tintype picture of the book's authors. It was a young family standing in front of the pyramids of Egypt. There was a man of slender build, dark haired, and handsome. A pretty young woman, fair haired and wearing spectacles, was standing next to him. In the woman's arms, she held a toddler about two years of age. He was very fair and blond. Underneath the picture were written the names, Melbourne and Claire Jackson and their son Daniel. 

The young deputy looked up at the woman seated next to him. "But this...this can't be..." he said in amazement. 

Debi looked at him in amusement. "Why not? The dates are correct. The names are all right and according to that old bible Mike found, you were born in Egypt." She shrugged. "They were what are called archaeologists. They studied the past, looked at old tombs, ancient cities and learned things from the long ago times. 

Daniel looked up at her with wide blue eyes behind his specs. "But that means..." 

"That means that this here is the earliest picture of one Daniel Jackson, a deputy of Tok'ra Flats. He was a right cute little feller." She took another sip of coffee. "In fact, he looks an awful lot like someone I know." 

Daniel flipped carefully through the pages of the book. There was one more picture of the child in its pages. The little boy, maybe a year older, was sitting up high on the back of a dromedary camel wearing a traditional costume. "Wait, I remember this I think...maybe." He grinned at her. "Or maybe I just want to be." 

"Well, at that age, I'd expect you to remember it. 

"But..." 

"Now Daniel, don't argue with your elders." She put the cup down. "Its past my bedtime. Louigi took a good five years off me today and I'm tired." Debi got up from her chair and kissed him on the forehead. "Happy birthday, Daniel. May you have many, many more." 

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, Ma'm. And you're invited to every one." 

the end.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
